


Late Night

by Coupon (Everyday_Im_Preaching)



Series: /OC Fics (Not Mine) [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle to rough sex, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Coupon
Summary: The dark hours, when the stars sparkled and the sun slept—those were the hours that Jenna loved most. Curled up against Muriel’s side, or underneath him, leeching the warmth of his endless body heat; it was heaven.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! :D If you've taken the time to read this, thank you very much! This was written for tumblr user aoi-hina. She owns the OC, Jenna, that's used in this fic.

 

The dark hours, when the stars sparkled and the sun slept—those were the hours that Jenna loved most. Curled up against Muriel’s side, or underneath him, leeching the warmth of his endless body heat; it was heaven.

Muriel pressed a kiss to the corner of her brow. His hands were gentle as they ghosted down her sides and lower back, ever-shy in how they touched her. One of his legs pressed between hers, hooking it around one of her calves. Muriel’s next kiss was chaste, but to her mouth. It was warm and wet, yet innocent.

Jenna reached her hand up, fingers smoothing over his neck; it was calloused where his collar typically rested, and a soft rumble left him as she carefully smoothed her fingers down it, her touch careful and light. It was her turn to kiss him, tugging his bottom lip into her mouth and rolling it playfully between her teeth.

Muriel wove a hand through her hair, twisting it around his thick fingers. Even though he could have easily taken control of the kiss, he let her press her tongue into his mouth. He slowly let her hair fall from his fingers. Muriel brought his knuckles down, smoothing them across her jaw until they could nudge her chin up.

“Jenna?” Muriel asked. The question was unsaid, but understood.

“No better night for it,” Jenna murmured, a slight, raspy tease in her voice. Muriel rolled over onto her, body boxing her in—she felt secure in his arms. Safe. Safer than she’d ever been before. Jenna slipped her hands into his hair, forever surprised at how soft it was. His mouth was hot and wet as it traversed over her jaw and then her neck.

“Do you want your glasses?” Muriel asked, slowly drawing the shoulders of Jenna’s nightshirt from her shoulders, exposing pale flesh for him to drag his lips across.

Jenna thought over it for a moment before shaking her head, lips pursed in a pout. “No, I don’t think I’ll need them.” She let her hands wander down his back. Muriel’s teeth scraped over her skin and a shiver ran down her back. “You can’t get my shirt off that way,” she murmured quietly.

Muriel’s eyes flicked up to look at her, lips hovering less than an inch from her shoulder. He straightened, taking into account the situation. “I wasn’t thinking,” he replied, voice just as quiet as hers. It was like they were in a bubble, and if they spoke too loud, it would break.

His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, blunt nails scratching the sensitive skin of her stomach—she shuddered, body twitching at the almost ticklish sensation. She giggled, and then gasped as he brushed his thumbs in the space just under her breasts.

“You’re awfully bold tonight,” Jenna told Muriel, digging her nails into his back. She returned the kisses he’d placed on her jaw, except hers were sloppier, wetter, and open-mouthed. “Muriel,” she whined when he took her breasts in his hands and squeezed, just enough to have her squirming against the sheets.

“Too bold?” he asked, capturing her mouth with his, once again letting her take control of it. She placed her hands over his and shook her head slightly—not enough to break the kiss. Muriel’s thumbs ran over her nipples. They began to pebble as he played with them, rolling them in smooth circles. Jenna let out soft whines at his careful touch.

“I thought you could be just a bit bolder,” Jenna encouraged after a moment or so, nudging one of Muriel’s hands down. She flushed as a chuckle left him, a low rumble that had her entire body shaking. He let her guide his hand over her stomach and then between her clothed thighs.

Muriel needed no guidance from there—his fingers curled upward, cupping her and getting her to mewl softly. She felt her eyelids flutter as he began to slowly grind his palm against her. Muriel rolled the nipple he was still playing with between his fingers, and then pulled his hand from underneath her shirt. Jenna whimpered at the loss. She didn’t have to mourn it long, however, because then Muriel was tugging her shirt over her head.

The fingers were replaced with his mouth and she let out an indignant yet pleased squeak as she shifted her hands from his back to his hair. Her thighs unintentionally squeezed around Muriel’s hand as his fingers dipped below the band of her underwear. He looked up at her for confirmation and she nodded, cheeks turning a dusty rose pink.

The gasp that left Jenna when his fingers slipped between the lips of her cunt was completely unintentional. Muriel popped off the nipple his teeth had been tugging at to kiss up and over the swell of her breast. He then went for her throat, seeking the source of the noise like a bloodhound.

Muriel found her clit within seconds, working it with a deftness that came from practice and familiarity. Jenna keened and dragged her heels against the bed, head turned up as her neck was lavished with kisses.

“Muriel, please,” Jenna whispered softly as he kissed her; he kissed the words away, almost as if he were the wind. He kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Are you sure?”

Jenna nodded, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. She smoothed her fingers over his temple, watching a shy smile light up his face. Jenna let her hands wander then, smoothing over his shoulders and chest, playfully dancing across his skin and down until they reached his waistband.

“Very,” she promised. Muriel brought himself to his knees and Jenna was sure she imagined it, but he almost looked…  _ smug  _ about how she shifted and wiggled on the covers in anticipation. He laid a hand on her hip and used the other to pull her hands away from his waistband.

“Let me,” Muriel said. She allowed it, folding her hands over her stomach. Jenna stared up at him, wanting nothing more to touch him. To push him back against the bed and litter him with kisses—but he’d been so loving, so soft and careful with her—it felt only right.

That didn't stop her from biting her tongue and letting out a soft whine when Muriel pulled off his sleeping pants. He was certainly aroused, the head of his cock weeping slightly and dripping down the length.

“How long have you been hiding that from me?” Jenna asked, dragging her bottom lip into her mouth and slightly muffling her words.

Muriel drew his fingers betwixt her breasts, mouth screwing up into an unsure expression. Jenna laid her hands on his shoulders and squeezed, reassuring him and letting him know that she didn't  _ need  _ an answer. He relaxed.

“You're beautiful,” Muriel told her. “The moonlight, it…” He traced his finger around a patch of it that had landed on her stomach, causing the skin to glow a milky white. “...You're stunning, in its light.”

Jenna’s blush deepened at the compliment. “Thank you.” His pants were carefully removed; he folded them and set them at the end of the bed. His neatness was endearing. Muriel's hands were then on her thighs, creeping up and tugging at the waistband of her underwear. She lifted her hips and let him slide them off to join the rest of the discarded clothing.

His fingers returned to her cunt, sliding between them to spread her slick over the lips. Jenna bit her lip between her teeth, trying not to smile at his attempt to placate her while he reached for a condom from the end table.

Wind whistled outside the window as Jenna arched her back, hooking a leg around Muriel's hip. His fingers were sticky as he drew them away from her, watching her chest heave, but only slightly—he hadn't brought her to orgasm. Not yet.

His fingers pressed into his mouth as he pressed between his thighs, and he cleaned them with a slow but eager tongue. Jenna leaned up to capture his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. She let out a breathy moan that was cut off by a surprised hiccup as she felt his cock slide against her thigh.

“Are you ready?” Muriel asked; he brushed her hair back, carding his hand through it and spreading it out on the pillow beside her head. She nodded at him, hooking an arm around his neck whilst her other hand stayed twisted in his hair.

The feeling of Muriel sliding into her had Jenna’s eyes rolling back, eyelids fluttering shut. Her mouth cracked open in a full, throaty moan that Muriel happily caught in his own. His hips moved slow but steady, letting her feel every inch—every little bit of delicious stretch that his cock provided without hurting her.

Muriel cupped her face and kissed her through it, exploring Jenna’s open, lax mouth for the first time, happily exchanging contented sighs for happy whimpers and whines, until his hips met hers and they both shuddered. Muriel was still for a moment before rolling his hips forward—the pleasure was like a wave, rolling through Jenna, radiating from her core and outward, all the way to the tips of her fingers.

With his hands now free, Muriel divvied his attention between her clit and her breasts, tugging and rolling her nipples gently whilst he rubbed her clit in time with the steady rolling and rocking of his hips. Her body sang for him, twitching happily in return under his ministrations.

Jenna tossed her head from one side to the other, body warring between begging him to hurry and begging him to continue  _ forever,  _ to keep his hands up with this luxurious torture until the end of time, just the two of them. Her eyes landed on the window, barely, just in time to see the first raindrops start to patter against the glass.

And her body decided which it preferred.

“Harder,” Jenna suddenly pleaded, her voice cracking on the word. She turned her head forward. Muriel’s hips paused, as did his fingers. “Please, Muriel,  _ harder.  _ Into the bed.” She tugged on his hair, forcing him to look up and into her eyes. “Muriel, please fuck me  _ harder.  _ I need it.”

Muriel looked conflicted.  _ Concerned.  _ Jenna knew that he was worried about being bigger than her. Stronger. He could break a man in two, if he wanted. Muriel swallowed and and then pressed their foreheads together, nodding slightly.

“If I’m too rough,” he murmured. “Tell me.”

“Of course,” Jenna said, knowing that he’d  _ never  _ be too rough with her.

The first thrust had Jenna scrabbling to hold on. Both of her legs snapped up around his waist and her hands clawed at her back; his hands both gripped her hips, pinning her in place as he fucked forward again, barely giving her time to adjust.

“Oh, oh, Muriel,  _ God.” _ She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, breath coming in short bursts. Muriel was biting at her neck, almost possessively, leaving a line of hickeys for everyone to see. The only way she’d get away without someone noticing would be to wear a scarf.

“Good?” Muriel asked, detaching one of his hands from her hip to grab at her thigh—he pushed her leg up, giving himself more room to thrust into her. The new angle had Jenna crying out in pleasure; the head of his cock was driving deep into her, getting her to see stars with each thrust. Even with the newfound roughness, his thumb was rubbing soothing circles into her inner thigh.

Jenna nodded enthusiastically, unable to draw in enough of a breath to shower him with the compliments he deserved. Muriel huffed out a breath or two of his own, leaning down to nip at her breasts, even going so far as to leave a bite on the side of one—not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to bruise immediately and get Jenna to cry out.

Jenna wasn’t ashamed to say she came first, thoroughly fucked out and exhausted; even over-sensitive as she let Muriel chase his own orgasm. She gasped through uneven, unsteady thrusts until Muriel was collapsing on top of her as he came, gathering her into his arms and holding her close.

The rain had picked up outside, mingling with their easing breaths. Muriel pressed a kiss to her forehead and carefully pulled free to dispose of the used condom. Once it was tied off and taken care of, Jenna slotted herself into his arms, snuggling close to his chest, once again using his body heat to chase off any approaching cold.

Jenna loved nights like these. Even if there happened to be a little rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of this fic!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Temptation by Cote de Pablo (I don't care if I've recently used this for another fic it's just so good I can't stop listening to it.)
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
